


hold me in this wild wild world

by craigtherewhoisahomosexual (Ashtarok)



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, the tamest shit i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtarok/pseuds/craigtherewhoisahomosexual
Summary: Craig was so quiet today.





	hold me in this wild wild world

Craig was so quiet today. 

  
Well, let’s rephrase. Craig was not a boy of a million words, not like Tweek, but he was stonily silent today. His jaw was set, he stared at his desk, and even though the rest of the lunch table had been losing it over some stupid joke for half of the meal time, Craig hadn’t even cracked a smile. He even kept his hat lower than usual, casting a shadow over his eyes.

  
Something was definitely up. 

  
Tweek bided his time through the rest of the day, unable to help worried glances at his boyfriend but doing his best to keep centered and from fearing the worst. Grateful as the bell finally rang, he hurried to gather his things, anxiousness making him slightly clumsy as he accidentally tipped his pencil case onto the floor. 

  
Utensils, a glue stick, and his pair of scissors went everywhere, and Tweek dropped to his knees immediately, scrambling to retrieve his items. A pair of yellow mittens immediately started to help, and Tweek looked up, blinking owlishly before smiling as he watched Craig wrangle a few pencils for him. 

  
“Thanks, mmph, it’s appreciated,” Tweek made sure to acknowledge him, the two of them easily gathering the rest of the supplies and getting them back into his pencil case. “Can I come over then?” he asked tentatively, tugging at his shirt as Craig sighed and shrugged.

  
“Sure.” Craig stood up first, mouth a thin line as Tweek followed, hurriedly shoving his things into his backpack before tentatively offering his hand. Craig hesitated, and Tweek’s heart dropped.    


“It’s fine,” he hurried to add, shoving his hands into his pocket with a half-shrug and twitch. In truth, he was shocked. Craig usually loved dragging him around by their intertwined hands, and Tweek adored it just as much. “I mean, it’s not, but. I’ll take it for the moment.”

  
Craig sighed again, unable to help a wry smile as his body relaxed a little. He knocked into Tweek’s shoulder, pulling off his mittens and tugging Tweek’s hand from his pants. He laced their fingers with a faint smile, and Tweek centered himself a moment, taking a few breaths and just enjoying the feeling of grounding that Craig’s slightly rough palm always brought him. 

  
“Sorry,” Craig said shortly, leading them out into the hall, long past most of the other kids. His boyfriend was never one to be rushed or bothered by anything, let alone a petty concept like time. Tweek had met less stubborn donkeys. He simply hummed in reply, playing with a loose string on his shirt with his free hand and letting Craig settle himself for a moment. 

  
Not everybody seemed to realize it, which was baffling for Tweek, but Craig relied on their cuddles and affection just as much as he did. There were very few things in life better than Craig’s relaxed stance and heavy exhalation after a good hug helped relieve whatever tension he’d managed to build up.   


They reached the school entrance, and Craig opened the door for Tweek, clearly lost in thought with a blank look on his face. Tweek left him be for the moment. Pushing too soon was a great way to end up getting flipped off. He spoke from experience. A lot of experience. After a few minutes of silence as they made their way through town towards Craig’s house, Tweek decided it was okay to speak up.

  
“So. You gonna, ah, tell me what’s wrong, tiger?” Tweek asked calmly, giving Craig’s hand a squeeze as he briefly froze, shoulders tensing. “Yes, I know something is wrong, an ‘everything is fine’ isn’t going to work,” he said gently but firmly, fixing his eyes on Craig. 

At least he had the decency to look a little sheepish this time. Tweek fumbled with his pocket a moment, making a triumphant noise as he tugged his favorite distraction free. “You need to use one of my fidget spinners?” he offered, tilting his head. Craig declined with a ghost of a smile, so Tweek shoved it into one of his many backpack pockets. 

  
“Well. Stripe is MIA,” Craig finally replied, staring at the ground with furrowed brows and kicking a rock moodily. “His cage was open this morning and I couldn’t find him anywhere before school because I was running late. I made sure to close my door behind me, but he’s missing.” He tugged his hand free from Tweek and shut himself off per usual, an almost visible wall going up as Craig’s best defense mechanism. Tweek carefully pulled his boyfriend to face him, blinking at him and then ushering him into a hug. Craig stayed stiff and unresponsive for a brief moment, then abruptly wrapped his arms tightly around Tweek and squeezed, hard.

 

“Hey. It’s okay,” Tweek promised him. “Everything is going to be just fine.” Craig’s grip tightened even more, and he nuzzled into his shoulder, grumbling something inaudible. That was okay. He didn’t mind a little crushing when it was from Craig. Tweek just let him hug as long as he needed, quiet and still for once as he enjoyed Craig’s body heat and the green apple smell of his shampoo. 

 

“I… I’m used to Stripe needing to be replaced. Mom stepped on Stripe #1, #2 got eaten by a cat, and I’m pretty sure my dad poisoned #3. But… I don’t want a Stripe #5 yet,” Craig confessed, pulling back a bit and looking at Tweek unhappily. “Stripe #4— well,” he said, blinking slowly as his cheeks lightly colored. “I don’t want to replace him. Dude, I should be able to take care of 1 damn guinea pig into old age,” Craig declared, withdrawing. 

  
“It’s okay,” Tweek was quick to reassure him, messing with the buttons on his shirt mindlessly. “Craig, we can find him. He’s probably just in your room, tired and hungry and waiting for you!”    


“Or he’s just dead,” Craig said blankly. “And I’ll have to get a Stripe #5, which will probably get killed too.” 

  
“Hey! No, Craig, c’mon,” Tweek huffed. “Let’s at least go look for him before you go all— you know.” Craig shook his head but said nothing, simply jerking his head towards his house in a ‘c’mon then’ gesture and starting to walk. The rest of the way there was quite quiet, Tweek getting a bit twitchy by the awkward silence. 

  
Craig let himself in the door with his key, hanging up his jacket and slinging his backpack into the entrance closet as Tweek closed the door behind them. Immediately, Craig headed upstairs towards his room, Tweek taking a moment to set his bag down before following. 

  
“Yeah, he’s definitely dead,” Craig announced, after opening his bedroom door. He tugged off his shoes and sat on the bed, shrugging. Tweek huffed a little, getting down on the ground and starting to look under the dresser.

  
“Don’t be a dick, you haven’t even looked yet,” he pointed out, unwilling to let Craig slip into one of his moods. “I think Stripe would be disappointed to know his owner didn’t even bother to look for him before declaring him gone.” 

  
“Jesus, Tweek, it’s just a goddamn guinea pig. If he was here, he would’ve started squeaking the moment he heard us come in, just like he always does.” Craig sighed, stretching out on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Tweek stood up and glared at him a minute, before sighing and crawling onto the bed next to him. They laid quietly for about 10 minutes before Tweek rolled over and carefully wrapped himself around his boyfriend like a limpet. 

  
“You can be sad, you know,” Tweek broached the subject carefully. “I still think we should look, but. If he’s… gone, you’re allowed to be upset.” Craig didn’t answer. “He was a really cool guinea pig. He wore costumes and fought with Coon and Friends, and he was a really, nh, pretty mix of colors.” Craig looked at him but didn’t respond, carefully tightening his grip on Tweek. 

  
“Tweek, honey, I don’t give a shit about that,” he said rigidly. “Stripe #4 is— was?— extra special because of the fact  _ you _ bought him for me. You have his receipt and everything. He’s  _ our _ guinea pig. Both of us. We’re… we’re like his dads. It sucks I can’t even take proper care of our shared guinea pig,” Craig spoke to the ceiling, sighing heavily and closing his eyes as he pulled Tweek closer, nuzzling into him. “Your hair is so soft. It’s like Stripe’s fur,” he laughed quietly, sniffling a little. 

  
Tweek held him just as tight, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek and then humming. “It’s not your fault, and I don’t blame you. This isn’t some, ugh, bad omen for our relationship, okay? Why don’t we look for him again, before we get too ahead of ourselves, yeah?” He let Craig give him a final squeeze before pulling away, watching him fix his chullo from where it’d half-fallen off. They got up from the bed, Tweek smoothing the ruffled blue blanket before getting down on the floor again. 

  
He checked under the bed but found very little besides dust bunnies and a few Calvin and Hobbes comic books. Craig searched under his armoire, nightstand, and dresser before they together moved everything out of his closet and thoroughly scoured there too. Nothing, not even a single piggy poop. Tweek’s heart sank. 

  
“Craig… I—“

  
“Tweek, it’s. It’s okay,” Craig interrupted him gently, sitting against the wall and looking at him with dark, sad eyes and a smile, but one that wasn’t particularly happy. “I’m sure my mom will take me to get Stripe #5 this weekend. Did you want to come?” he asked, looking away briefly. Jesus, he could be a dork. Tweek scooted over and sat on his lap, scoffing softly.

  
“Yes, I’m coming, you jerk. How else am I gonna pick out the best one and pay for it?” Tweek broached hypothetically, biting his bottom lip as his heart gave a nervous throb. Craig smiled though, pulling him in tight and giving him another big hug. 

  
“No,” he said sternly, and Tweek sighed in exasperation, ready to start up what would no doubt be one of their stupider fights. “We’ll go half, okay? So it’ll really be ours. No custody battles,” Craig mentioned, chuckling softly. “Not that I’m planning on another instance of you walking out of the superhero group I’m in, to join our nemesis— but. Can’t be too careful, right?” 

  
“Oh, ngh, shut up,” Tweek retorted affectionately, a battle they’d fought so often it was like a river rock worn smooth, comforting to run through your fingers in times of stress. “You were supposed to follow me if you recall. Dick,” he sighed, bumping their cheeks together and smirking as Craig shook his head and carded his fingers through Tweek’s hair. “Anyway. I’m done with that. As long as you promise not to take the front half should we need to split him for a break-up.” 

  
“Well, shit, there goes my ulterior plan,” Craig deadpanned, so Tweek shoved him with a giggle.    


“You’re such a dick!” he insisted, unable to help his smile as Craig went full on fond of him. Yeah, his boyfriend was cool. He was also one of the biggest nerds Tweek knew. “Anyway. Should I ask your mom if I can stay for dinner, and you wanna bring up Stripe #5?” It was getting later in the evening, shadows lengthening on the wall.

  
“Yeah. Good plan, honey.” Craig shoved Tweek off his lap abruptly enough he went sprawling with a squawk, then smirked as he started to get up. Then, he paused, allowing Tweek to sit up attentively. “Also. Thank you,” he said seriously, fixing that intense stare on him. Tweek found it comforting rather than threatening, now, a heavy, solid weight that kept his thoughts from racing into oblivion. “I was being an asshole. I’m sorry. Thank you for helping me through my stupid feelings.” 

  
Then Craig stood up and waltzed out of the room as if he hadn’t just opened up, a task that was almost impossible when they first began dating. Tweek scrambled up to follow, popping his shoes off before heading into the hall and starting downstairs behind his boyfriend.

  
“Wait!” Tricia called, appearing from her room suddenly. “I didn’t realize you guys were home. You probably want Stripe back, yeah?” She was holding the aforementioned guinea pig in her hands, decked out in full princess garb from one of her dolls. Craig stared, eyes wide, clearly too shocked to do anything for a moment. “He was running around your room and squeaking when I got home from school. So we played tea party with a garden salad for him for awhile, but he started pooping everywhere.” 

  
Craig still looked quite frozen, so Tweek took it upon himself to take the cavy from her. He quickly pulled off the dress and crown, setting them on the hallway table, then turning to Craig and brandishing Stripe with a big smile.

  
“Look, it’s Daddy!” he hummed, offering the guinea pig to his boyfriend. Stripe started to squeak as soon as he caught the scent of his owner, and Craig quickly reached out to take him, looking rather overwhelmed. Stripe immediately nestled into his chest, nibbling on the strings of his hat and making quiet ‘wheek’ sounds of contentment. Craig sighed, big and shuddery, shaking his head. 

  
“You’re probably starving, let’s get you back in your cage,” Craig huffed, quickly entering his room and locating Stripe’s cage. He set the guinea pig back in his habitat, watching as Stripe scurried over to drink right away, before starting to eat his pellets. Craig rummaged for a minute, then pulled out Stripe’s favorite treat, pouring a few of the sweets into his cage and observing his pet happily discovering them with a few excited squeaks.

  
“Look at, ah, that,” Tweek noted. “Safe, sound, and happy. Seems like you’re an excellent guinea pig caretaker to me,” he noted innocently. Craig gave him a pointed look, and Tweek smiled back, giving him a light shove. “Everything turned out happily ever, ngh, after?”

  
“Yeah. Thanks to you,” Craig sighed, fiddling with his hat strings briefly before smiling at Stripe for another minute. “I’m glad we get to keep #4 though. I want him to go until he’s 100 in guinea pig years, okay? Let’s make that our new goal, buddy.”

  
“Well, should I leave you two lovebirds alone, or do you wanna go ask your mom about dinner with me?” Tweek asked, raising a brow curiously. 

  
Craig tugged him over by his hip, kissing Tweek gently before shaking his head. “I’d follow you a lot farther than my kitchen, babe. You just lead the way.” 

  
And so, Tweek did.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m not usually very into canon, but these 2 slay me, man. This was a little thing to hopefully get more comfy with their characterizations, hopefully I did them even a tiny amount of justice. 
> 
> Shoutout to the Calvin and Hobbes specifically for the spaceman spiff 
> 
> I totally get the hype for Craig soothing Tweek (man, I’d love to have a devoted s/o who could do that for me physically my dude) but I think it’s important to remember just how good Tweek is at helping Craig. The boy who feels too much too loudly helping the boy who doesn’t quite know how to express himself. Good balance 
> 
> Also, Craig’s a fckin nerd y’all please, he’s a grumpy geek who desperately loves his guinea pig(s) and boyfriend!!! They’re 2 banting bfs. And I see them tactile as FUCK. Catch them doing PDA completely unexplicitly but so much all the time you still end up feeling v alone in this world and mildly uncomfortable as they glow like the moon and stars lmfao 
> 
> If you ever write tweek as a weak sniveling doe not only are you incorrect but he will come kick your ass friend
> 
> Expect a feral wolfboy!tweek au starting here shortly. That has nothing to do with anything, but I’m hype. Also my fics are usually way more flowery this one v much isn’t don’t ask why but uh yeah usually my writing is much more annoying descriptions so pls be prepared 4 that
> 
> Title from the Bastille song warmth, all my titles are lyrics BC idk I’m dumb
> 
> Thank u for your time this got so rambling I’m genuinely embarrassed as hell
> 
> that being said pls feel free to come yell at me for what a shit work this is on [my tumblr](https://craigtherewhoisahomosexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
